1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to monitoring systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and a method for monitoring motion objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, video monitoring technology is prevalent in public spaces, such as banks, stores, and parking lots. Motion objects may be detected during video monitoring, and recorded data may be obtained for analysis. For example, video monitoring technology has been proposed to measure traffic flow on highways by recording a number of vehicles passing through monitored areas of the highways. In addition, video monitoring technology is helpful to compile consumer demographics in shopping malls and amusement parks by detecting and counting consumers who step into a monitored area in a predetermined time period. However, there are times that users may not want to repeatedly record or count a same motion object which appears in a monitored area many times in a time period.